The Alcoholism Outreach staff will maintain the level of services that have been developed over the past two years. 1. Counseling services for families and individual clients or referrals from jails, courts, hospitals, and industries that we contact and work closely with. 2. Initial treatment for clients provided by I.P.H.S. for S.W.A.R.F. and Sundown M Ranch treatment centers. 3. Group Therapy and Alcohol Education provided by counselors at Sundown M Ranch, SWARF and A.A. meetings and education meetings which are held weekly. 4. Halfway House facilities which can house six clients on a co-educational basis to handle 18 clients a year for social, physical, emotional rehabilitation. 5. A ceramics Arts & Crafts program is made available to the clients and family members for gaining good work habits, wage stipends, and feelings of being a useful and productive person.